Digi-Tar Book 3:Light And Dark
by Show Expert 1
Summary: Air, Water, Earth, Fire. After defeating Armis a new enemy has been shown and plans to begin a new era with the powers of light and dark and she also holds spiritual power to destroy the Avatar
1. Begin A New Era

(Kari's voice) An entire year has pass since we went back in time and Davis faced against Armis, Valgo's father when he wanted to control time. Valgo sacrificed himself to stop his father and became a true friend. Now Davis wants to keep his promise and bring bending back to the world.

Chapter 1: Begin A New Era

Davis was at the top of his apartment building doing some meditating since he was the Avatar. He was in the spirit world talking to his past life Korra.

"It's been such a long time since I last spoke to you Davis." Korra said.

"Sorry, but with how things went with Armis I've been busy." Davis said. "Korra maybe you can tell me what happened to bending. Why did it die?"

"You should already know the answer to that." Korra said. "As time went on bending was needed less and less. Eventually it hit a point where people couldn't do bending anymore."

"Is there any way to bring it back to the world?" Davis said.

"There might be Davis. Just because people haven't shown bending doesn't mean they can't do it." Korra said. "Look at your friends when they first learned bending."

"You're right, but how am I suppose to explain this to people?" Davis said.

"I'm sure you can think of something. You have the rest of your life." Korra said.

"Yeah, but it's the Avatar's job to keep balance in the world. How can I do that if bending is almost gone?" Davis said.

"It just take time." Korra said. "Why are you even asking?"

"Because I made a promise to a friend and I'm going to keep it. I was hoping you would have an answer on how." Davis said.

"I'm sure when the time comes it will come to you. Just be patient." Korra said.

"I hate being patient." Davis said and left the spirit world and back into his body.

"Hey Davis there you are." He turned to see his water bending friend Ross.

"Oh hi Ross. What's up?" Davis said.

"Same old, same old. Tai practicing his fire bending, Sora riding air, Cody throwing rocks. What are you even doing?" Ross said.

"I hoped one of my past lives would have an answer on how to bring bending back." Davis said.

"Look Davis you've been looking for a year, but if none of your past lives know and there's no record on bending history I don't know what you can do." Ross said.

"I have to try." Davis said.

"Anyway Kari's waiting for you at the cemetery." Ross said.

"Thanks." Davis said as he got up and left. Down at the cemetery Kari and Gatomon placed some flowers at Valgo's tombstone since after their final battle he was a friend.

"I hope you're in peace Valgo." Kari said.

"Kari!" She and Gatomon turned around to see Davis and Veemon walk up to them.

"Hey." Kari said as Davis gave her a peck. They've been dating since they took down Valgo back when he was bad.

"I can't believe it's been almost a year since he's been gone." Veemon said.

"I can't believe he was such a kind person after all the things he's done." Gatomon said.

"Still nothing on how to bring bending back to the world?" Kari said.

"No I've tried and nothing." Davis said. "I'm not giving up. I made a promise." He thought back to their final battle with Armis.

…..

Flashback

During the final battle with Armis Valgo was at the last of his strength.

"Listen to me there's still a chance for bending to come back to life in our time." Valgo said. "If anyone can do it you can…Avatar Davis. Farewell...my friends." Valgo lost the last of conciseness and fell off the platform.

"Valgo I promise we will find a way to bring bending back to life." Davis said.

End Of Flashback

…

"I promised Valgo I would bring bending back and I'm going to keep it." Davis said.

"You should know better than to make a promise you can't keep." Gatomon said.

"Well a man should never go back on his word and this is one promise I'm going to keep no matter how long it takes." Davis said.

"You'll figure it out. With no maniac, human or digimon, there's plenty of time to figure it out." Kari said as she rested her head on his shoulder.

…

A Prison

Down at a prison that was at the edge of a cliff two cops were bringing a trey of rice and water to a cell that was separated from all the other cells.

"Man we should just leave her to rot in that cell." One of the cops said.

"No we're not cruel like the rest of these scum." The other said.

"Still this girl maybe, what 15, she talks crazy. In fact she's demented with those crazy tricks of hers. Why else do we keep her locked up and separate from the other prisoners all day and night?"

"Yeah, but the least we can do is give her some food." They opened up a cell and a girl with long light brown hair was chained against a wall with her hands and feet covered in old grey prisoner clothes. "Lunch time Selena."

"Oh I get lunch, you're later than usual." Selena said.

"Yeah just open up so we can get out of here." One of the guards said as the other with the trey walked up to her

"Have you ever heard that to keep a canyon crawler away you should never bring food to it?" Selena said.

"What's a canyon crawler?"

"Who cares just feed her and let's get out of here." The cop grabbed a spoon full of rice and fed Selena, but she grabbed the spoon with her teeth. She pulled back and banged her head against him. She grabbed the keys from his belt with her spoon and place the keys in her mouth. She unlocked one of her arms and shot fire. She was a fire bender, but her flames were blur and purple. She unlocked herself and got herself free.

"Call for back up, Selena's escaping." She shot flames at the other cop to keep him from going anywhere. Two more ran from down the hall, but Selena jumped and shot more flames at them. Selena grabbed one of the cops and tossed him in the cell with the other. The other two tried to stop her, but she spun kicked a flame to keep them back. Then she pounded them both in the gut then kicked them in. She closed the door and locked it.

"What are you going to do?"

"You might want to get comfortable." Selena said. "A new era is beginning and with what I have planned that cell will look like a comfortable room compared to the rest of the world. After the end of the Avatar." She then blew a hole in the wall and made her escape. A dangerous criminal is lose.


	2. Escaped Criminal

(Kari's voice) Previously Davis tried to find ways to bring back bending in the world and to keep his promise. Meanwhile a girl named Selena broke free from jail. She's a fire bending and claims that she will change the world and destroy the Avatar.

Chapter 2: Escaped Criminal

Selena was in a clothing store. She now was wearing a black buttoned jacket with the back reaching the bottom with black pants and shoes with the pants having streaks of blue.

"I like it. I'll take it." Selena said as she was leaving.

"Uh miss you have to pay for that." The store owner said.

"Oh I think I'll be taking it for free." Selena said as she had a small flame in her hand. Then she started walking away from the burning building. Selena walked into the woods and removed some leaves from a tree stump and inside was a glass bottle. "Excellent it's still here. As long as I have this everything will go according to plan."

…..

Odaiba

Izzy was on his computer looking for something about bending and to restore it, but he didn't get the kind of bending he was looking for. Then Davis came in.

"Hey Izzy." Davis said.

"Ever heard of knocking Davis?" Izzy said.

"Have you found anything?" Davis said.

"Nope, just like the last 20 times you asked." Izzy said. "Davis I looked all over the internet. There's no record of bending. I'm afraid we may never find a way to restore it."

"It is difficult to look for something that people never even heard of." Tentomon said.

"Well I'm not giving up." Davis said. "Maybe the answer lies within the spirit world. I just have to find it." He got on Izzy's bed and started to meditate. He tried to get his spirit into the spirit world, but then he got an image of Selena fire bending her mysterious flames and snapped him out of it and had him fall out.

"Whoa are you okay?" Izzy said.

"What happened?" Tentomon said.

"I don't know. I had some kind of vision." Davis said.

"Maybe you've been trying too hard." Tentomon said.

"Maybe you should go get some rest. Take a break just for a day or two." Izzy said.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Davis said as he got up and left. He got Veemon and told about that vision he had.

"A vision of a girl?" Veemon said.

"Yeah she was a fire bender, but her flames were blue." Davis said. "It was like a warning, but I don't know what it means or who it was." Then they passed a corner and saw Selena down an alley with a man and passed a small light into her bottle with the man on the ground. "Hey!" Selena saw them and ran off.

"Who was she?" Veemon said.

"She was the girl from my vision." Davis said. "Veemon you see if that man is okay I'm going after her." Davis began to chase Selena. "Hey stop!"

"No thanks." Selena said as she started to launch her flames at him, but Davis moved out of the way. Then Davis shot his own flames, but Selena slid her hand with flames and blocked it. "Interesting I didn't think there weren't that many benders left."

"There aren't." Davis said as he shot more flames, but she ran off. She continued to run until she was cut off by the police stopping in front of her and came out.

"Freeze Selena!"

"Selena?" Davis said.

"I rather not go back to that place." Selena said as she shot her flames and set the cars on fire, but the cops took cover.

"Officer who is she?" Davis said.

"Get out of here kid, she's a dangerous criminal." The officer said. Then Selena jumped over the cars and shot more flames for cover as she got away, but Davis went after her.

"Hold up will you. Who are you, what did you do to that man?" Davis said.

"Why don't you come and find out, that is if you can." Selena said. Davis shot more flames, but she was able to maneuver out of the way. "Exactly what are you aiming at?"

"Wow a criminal and a smart mouth." Davis said.

"Watch what you say boy." Selena as she shot her flames, but Davis moved out of the way shooting some of his. "I'm just wasting my time." She ran off again, but Davis went after her again. They ran to the school where Sora, Tai, Matt, and the digimon were coming out and saw them running their way.

"Davis what's going on?" Tai said.

"Sora, Tai stop her she's a criminal and a fire bender." Davis said. That's all Sora and Tai needed to hear. Sora shot some wind and Tai shot some flames, but Selena jumped on the fence and shot her flames at them. Davis shot another flame, but she ducked and shot more of hers at him. Davis blocked it with his earth bending and tossed it at her. She was caught off guard from seeing that and got hit knocking her down. She jumped back over the fence facing him.

'So he's the Avatar.' Selena thought. Both Sora and Davis shot a gust of wind, but she jumped out of the way. Davis shot some fire balls, but she blocked it with her own flame. Davis used his earth bending and had a rock hit her in the gut. Then Sora used her air bending and blew her back having her hit a wall.

"Davis who is this girl?" Sora said.

"I don't know. I just saw her attack a man and the cops were after her." Davis said.

"Who are you?" Tai said.

"If I were you I start talking." Matt said.

"Yeah you don't want to mess with Tai and the others." Agumon said.

"Don't worry now that I know your friend is the Avatar you'll see me again." Selena said. Then she surrounded herself in her flames.

"Hey wait!" Davis said as he launched some wind and blew out the flames, but she disappeared leaving bits of flames.

"How'd she do that?" Tai said.

"And what's the deal with this fire?" Gabumon said.

"Yeah why is it blue?" Agumon said.

"Davis what happened, do you know who she was?" Sora said.

"All I know is that her name is Selena." Davis said. "I got to see if that man is okay." He ran back to Veemon and the man still wasn't up. "Veemon what's wrong with him?"

"I don't know. He can't seem to get up." Veemon said. Davis knew Selena did something to him.

"Selena, who are you?" Davis said.


	3. Selena's Story

(Kari's voice) Previously Davis met up against Selena. He saw that she attacked an innocent man and found out she was an escaped criminal. Then she found out Davis was the Avatar. The question is who is Selena.

Chapter 3: Selena's Story

Davis and the others got together and told what he saw of Selena.

"So she's a fire bender, but her flames are like blue?" Ross said.

"I saw a little purple in them." Tai said.

"But how can that be?" Yolei said.

"I don't know. When I tried to meditate I had a vision of her. It was like a warning or something." Davis said.

"You said her name was Selena right?" Izzy said as he was on his computer.

"Yeah why?" Davis said.

"Did you find something Izzy?" Kari said.

"I was trying to look up blue and purple flames, but I found something on her." Izzy said showing an article. "She's one of Japan's most wanted criminal."

"Hey that's Selena." Davis said seeing the picture of her.

"Around five years ago a girl was arrested and that girl was Selena." Izzy said. "She used some sort of fire trick and used blue and purple flames to hurt the innocent. No one knows how she did it, but when she was arrested she was kept in a cell and kept her separated from others."

"But it wasn't tricks, it was actual bending." Matt said.

"She's a fire bender alright." Ken said.

"She escaped from jail just a few days ago and it looks like she's up to her old tricks." Izzy said.

"But why would she just go and attack innocent people?" Sora said.

"I don't know, so far the pieces of this puzzle aren't fitting together." Izzy said. Then Davis started thinking of something.

"Davis, what is it?" Kari said. Davis remembered he saw the glass bottle Selena had when he found her attacking a man. Then she passed a small piece of light into it.

"I'm not sure how, but she had a strange bottle and put something in it." Davis said. "We got to figure out what that bottle is and what Selena is up too."

"Well I think we know someone who can help us." T.K. said. Meanwhile in a club were a bunch of guys having a drink and eating. Then Selena came walking in.

"Hello boys." Selena said.

"Hey this isn't a place for little girls."

"Oh my mistake, but I might as well stay." Selena said.

"I'm afraid not, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." One of them reached for her, but she shot her flames scaring them.

"You don't want to mess with me." Selena said. She shot a stream of flames and circle around one of them. Then the man started to glow. A small piece of light left the man and Selena stopped having the man collapse and Selena guided the light into her bottle. "Now who wants to be next?" With the digidestine they went to the museum, the place they found out Davis was the Avatar and went to the man who told them about the Avatar, Stewart Milisco.

"So given how things are going Stewart you're the only person we know who can help us." T.K. said.

"I understand the situation, but I never heard of fire bending like that." Stewart said.

"What about that bottle? She used it to hold some sort of light she took from someone." Davis said.

"Ever since she did that, that man won't wake up." Ross said.

"That is very strange. I'm afraid I can't be of any help. Not unless I can see how she does it." Stewart said.

"But we don't even know where she is now." Matt said.

"She's an escaped criminal, she's on the lamb." Tai said.

"Then how are we going to find her?" Sora said.

"Maybe one of my past lives can help. Maybe one of them had some kind of experience similar to this." Davis said as he got into a meditative state. Back with Selena she finished up with the last guy in the place.

"Nice I think I got a truck load." Selena said as she saw the sparkles that were inside the bottle. "Now than let's take a little trip." Selena said as she got on a table and started to meditate. Davis was meditating trying to tap into one of his past lives and was in the spirit world.

"Hello Aang, Korra anyone." Davis said. "That's weird where are they?" He then had another image that showed the bottle Selena had and heard screams. "That was weird."

"Avatar" Davis heard a voice and tried to find who said it.

"Hello, is someone there?" Davis said. Then he sensed something. "What is that? I better check this out." He started moving through a spirit forest for the thing he sensed. "This is stupid, I'm trying to talk to one of my past lives."

"Perhaps I can help." Davis turned around and saw an old man come up to him.

"Who are you? You seemed familiar to me somehow." Davis said.

"That's because one of your past lives know me, Avatar Aang. I am Iroh."

"Iroh?" Davis said.

"Yes, uncle of your fire bending teacher when you were Avatar Aang." Iroh said.

"I didn't think humans lived in the spirit world after they passed away." Davis said.

"Well I'm quite a spiritual person." Iroh said.

"I love to stay and talk, but I'm in the middle of trying to figure something out." Davis said.

"Yes for a while I've been sensing a disturbance in the balance." Iroh said.

"A disturbance?" Davis said.

"Yes and it's been coming from the real world." Iroh said. "It feels more horrible than that tea I had one time in Boe Sin Sae. Those people don't know the secret to great tea."

"Could we get back to the tea stuff later? You said something about a disturbance." Davis said.

"Oh sorry. Follow me." Iroh said as he moved some leaves out of the way showing a bright light that he and Davis went through. They emerged in a wasteland with a giant tree.

"What is this place?" Davis said.

"This is where Avatar Wang and Korra faced the spirit of darkness Vaatu. That tree was his prison." Iroh said.

"So then why are we here?" Davis said.

"That is why." Iroh said pointing to the tree and Selena came out of it holding her bottle.

"It won't be long now."

"Selena!" Davis shouted and she spotted them.

"I should have known you would be here. The Avatar is the bridge between both worlds." Selena said.

"How did you get here?" Davis said.

"Same way you did, meditation." Selena said.

"I thought only I could do that. Just who are you?" Davis said.

"She's the disturbance. She's upsetting spirits" Iroh said. Selena jumped behind him and grabbed him, then they disappeared.

"Iroh!" Davis shouted. Selena took Iroh to some cliffs in the spirit world.

"You won't get away with this." Iroh said.

"I more worry about how you're going to get out of this valley." Selena said as he pushed him down and into a fog. Then she disappeared again.

"Selena where'd you go?" Davis said.

"Right here." Selena said appearing on the tree's root.

"Where's Iroh?" Davis said.

"He's out of the picture for a while. It's just you and me." Selena said.


	4. Spirit Taker

(Kari's voice) Previously we all tried to find out who Selena was. We found out she was an escaped criminal. Then Davis went into the spirit world where he met Iroh, but Selena was there too and now it's just her and Davis.

Chapter 4: Spirit Taker

The digidestine and Stewart waited in the museum watching over Davis' body while he was in the spirit world.

"He sure is taking his time in there." Yolei said.

"Do you think everything is okay?" Cody said.

"I sure hope so." Kari said hoping for Davis to come back soon.

….

The Spirit World

Davis faced Selena where Vaatu's prison use to be in the spirit world.

"Well it's just you and me now Avatar." Selena said.

"Yeah and I'm not letting you get away. I have questions and I want answers." Davis said. Selena just sat down on the root.

"Ask me anything." Selena said.

"Really?" Davis said.

"Without our physical bodies neither one of us has our bending so there's no reason for us to fight." Selena said. "I'll answer any questions you have Avatar."

"Well first my name is Davis. Let's start out with that bending of yours. How are your flames blue?" Davis said.

"Well I started out like any other fire bender. Then I was infused with spiritual energy." Selena said.

"Spiritual energy?" Davis said.

"Yes I have been given this energy and it forms into the flames you saw when we first met." Selena said. "Those silly cops all thought it was some kind of trick."

"How did you even get arrested? You're one of Japan's most wanted criminals." Davis said.

"I was on the run until those cops set a trap for me and blasted me with cold air, but I think that's beside the point of what you really want to know." Selena said.

"Yeah you're right. What's the deal with that bottle you carry around?" Davis said.

"Oh that's used to carry something." Selena said.

"What do you mean?" Davis said.

"You see I use my bending to take human spirits." Selena said.

"Human spirits!?" Davis said.

"That's right, I collect human spirits and as long as I hold them the people I took them from won't be able to wake up from a long sleep." Selena said.

"But why, what are you up to?" Davis said.

"I plan on reviving the great spirits of light and dark, Raava and Vaatu." Selena said.

"Raava and Vaatu?" Davis said.

"Raava is the spirit of light and Vaatu is the spirit of darkness." Selena said. "The only two to witness their power was the first and last Avatar, Avatar Wang and Korra. In fact Raava gave some of her power to the Avatar. You know it as the Avatar State."

"The Avatar State? That explains why I feel so much power when I go into it." Davis said.

"Yes, the last time they were witness was with the last known Avatar before you." Selena said.

"Korra." Davis said.

"Correct, during harmonic convergence." Selena said.

"Harmonic convergence, what's that?" Davis said.

"It's when the two spirits come together and face each other. This is the vary battle field when the two fight." Selena said. "Vaatu gave some of his power to form the first dark Avatar and Raava played her part giving power to Korra. That was the last time either one of them were ever seen or heard from again."

"So then what do you plan on doing with them and what do human spirits have to do with this?" Davis said.

"Simple, I'm going to offer those human spirits and revive Raava and Vaatu." Selena said. "After that I'm going to take their power for myself and be the first light and dark bender."

"A light and dark bender?" Davis said.

"Yes. The Avatar won't be the only one who can bend more than one element and I shall bend the two most powerful forces in the world." Selena said.

"I won't let you get away with this. My friends and I will find a way to stop you." Davis said.

"You'll have to find me first in the real world." Selena said. "I could just offer the spirits I have right now, but I'm waiting for the right time."

"When is the right time?" Davis said.

"I'm gathering spirits until I have enough before the next harmonic convergence." Selena said. "When the next one comes I'll offer the spirits and Raava and Vaatu will rise again."

"Do you even care about the people you've hurt? What will happen to the people when you offer their spirits?" Davis said.

"I don't know. They might be part of the spirits and when I take their power they'll be a part of me." Selena said. "After that I'll be coming after you. You're the only thing that's standing in my way of the goals and once I eliminate you then no one will stop me from controlling the world. With the powers of light and darkness I could control the vary planet itself."

"Why would you tell me any of this?" Davis said.

"Because I want you to be here and see it for yourself and then it will be all that much easier to destroy you because it will save me the trouble of hunting you down." Selena said.

"No I won't let that happen." Davis said. He ran up to her, but she jumped over him. "I'll find you back in the real world and I will stop you."

"Well you better hurry because time is running out." Selena said and disappeared.

….

Selena

Selena returned to her body and she was smirking.

"Well Avatar now that you know what I'm up to I like to see you even try to stop me." Selena said. "Of course if I offer your spirit than no one will be able to stop me and I'll have even more power."

…..

Davis

The digidestined continued to wait for Davis until they saw that his body was moving and he was back.

"Davis you're back." Kari said hugging him.

"Did you find anything out?" Tai said.

"Yeah I found out a lot of things." Davis said and told them all what he found out.

"So Selena is stealing spirits from humans?" Yolei said.

"That's really creepy." Matt said.

"Yeah she says she's going to offer all those spirits to revive Vaatu and Raava, the spirits of light and dark." Davis said. "She wants to be the world's first light and dark bender."

"So then how are we going to stop her?" T.K. said.

"We got to free the spirits. She says she's waiting for harmonic convergence, that's usually when those two spirits face each other." Davis said.

"Harmonic convergence!" Stewart said. "That occurs when the planets are aligned and that's in a couple weeks."

"Then we have to stop Selena and free the spirits she's taken before it's too late." Davis said.


	5. Light Human Spirit

(Kari's voice) Previously Davis encountered Selena in the spirit world where he found out more about her. Selena is stealing human spirits to revive the spirit of light Raava and the spirit of dark Vaatu and take their power. Now we only have a couple weeks before harmonic convergence.

Chapter 5: Light Human Spirit

"Alright so we only got a couple weeks before harmonic convergence and Selena offers spirits." Izzy said as the digidestine went over what they know.

"Harmonic convergence occurs when the planets are aligned so we need to find a way to maintain constant watch on them." Ken said.

"How are we going to stop Selena before then?" Yolei said.

"Yeah we don't even know where she is." T.K. said.

"We just need to find a way to track her down and get the spirits back before then." Davis said.

"Well I think I have general idea where she is." Izzy said typing on his computer and showing reports. "Reports of people found unconscious and no signing of regaining it. That's all right here in Odaiba."

"Who wants to bet that's Selena's doing?" Tai said.

"At least we know Selena is in the city." Cody said.

"But that still doesn't help how we're going to find her." T.K. said.

"We just have to try and find her, we don't have much time to form a plan." Davis said.

…

Selena

Selena continued to go around the city collecting spirits from humans.

"Please just leave me alone." A man said as he was backed into a corner by Selena.

"Sorry, but that's not how things are working." Selena said. She shot her flames and had them circle around him and took his spirit placing it inside her bottle. "Another one bites the dust. Now I know the Avatar is in this city, but it's only a matter of time until he finds me. I got to collect some spirits fast."

…

Davis

Davis and Kari were walking through the city, but Davis couldn't stop thinking about how they're going to stop Selena.

"Davis are you okay?" Kari said.

"Yeah it's just this thing Selena has planned keeps bothering me. I don't know why." Davis said.

"Didn't Avatar Korra faced against Vaatu? It might be bothering you because a past life enemy is coming back." Kari said.

"I guess you're right." Davis said.

"Hey guys look at this." Gatomon said. They looked down an alley and saw a body.

"Selena must have recently been through here." Kari said.

"Hey I think I hear something." Gatomon said as they ran down the alley and saw Selena attacking another person shooting her flames.

"Another one for my collection." Selena said, but was pushed away by a blast of wind. Selena got up and saw Davis and Kari. "You found me sooner than I thought."

"Are you okay?" Kari asked the man and he nodded.

"You might want to get out of here." Davis said. The man got up and ran away. Davis saw the bottle with the spirits in it hanging on her waist. "Hand over the bottle Selena."

"Yeah otherwise we'll take it by force and guys aren't suppose to hit girls." Veemon said.

"You can't keep hiding from us forever. So just give it up and release those spirits." Davis said.

"Uh…no" Selena said as she shot some flames and ran off.

"Kari contact the others, tell them we're near the river." Davis said as he went after her and Kari reached for the D-terminal. "What's the matter Selena, too much of a coward? Stand and fight."

"Alright if you say so." Selena said as she started shooting her flames, but Davis blocked it with his earth bending. Selena shot her flames and had them circle around Davis, but he jumped high with his air bending. Then Selena ran off.

"Get back here." Davis said as he went after her.

'I would like to take his spirit, but he's too powerful for me.' Selena thought as she ran against the river. 'I need to weaken him first, I just can't let him get this bottle.' Then she was pushed down by a strike of water. They both looked ahead to see Ross.

"Going somewhere?" Ross said.

"Perfect timing Ross." Davis said.

"You're just lucky I was near the river." Ross said.

"You should have stayed back." Selena said as he shot some flames, but Ross blocked it with his water.

"Sorry sister water beats fire." Ross said. Selena kept shooting flames, but Davis kept moving out of the way and Ross kept blocking with his water. Both Ross and Davis bend the water and they both attacked her, but she jumped over it having the water clash into each other.

"That might be true, but a fire bender beats water bender in my book." Selena said. Ross shot some icicles at her, but she formed a fire wall to block it. Davis earth bend around her legs to keep her from moving.

"Davis the Avatar can take bending away, if you take hers she'll having nothing left." Ross said.

"Good idea." Davis said as he went up to her.

"I'm more resilient than you think." Selena said as she used her bending at her legs and broke free. Then started shooting flames at them again.

"Okay this time restrained her arms." Ross said.

"Give me some cover." Davis said. Ross shot some water at her freezing her arms, but she melted free. He wrapped water around her wrist, but she broke free. Then Davis was able to earth bend and held her arms. "It ends right here Selena."

"It can't, it's barely gotten started." Selena said. She shot her flames and broke free and Davis was dangerously close to the fire that it burned his eyes.

"Aw my eyes, I can't see." Davis said.

"I got you Davis." Ross said as he ran over to him and bend water around his eyes healing them.

"Davis!" Kari shouted running up to the river. Selena spotted her and jumped up behind her. She shot her flames and started circling around her with Kari's body slowly beginning to glow.

"Oh no Kari!" Ross said as he finished healing Kari's eyes.

"Kari no!" Gatomon shouted as she and Veemon tried to ran to her, but it was too late. Selena got her spirit and placed it in the bottle as her body collapsed.

"KARI!" Davis screamed.

"Amazing, she has so much light in her spirit. This should definitely revive Raava." Selena said.

"Give her back." Davis said as he and Ross ran up to her and started shooting fire as Ross checked on Kari.

"Sorry no returns. I got to go now." Selena said. Davis tried to stop her from escaping, but she surrounded herself in her flames and disappeared.

"Davis Kari's not waking up. She's got her." Ross said.


	6. Determination

(Kari's voice) Previously we ran across Selena while she was stealing more human spirits. Ross and Davis tried to stop her and get the spirits back, but failed. Now Selena has captured my spirit and is just another step closer to reviving the spirits.

Chapter 6: Determination

The digidestine all met up at Tai's apartment waiting for Ross, Davis, and Kari. When they saw Ross and Davis they saw they were carrying Kari's body and Tai was the first to run to them.

"What the heck happened?" Tai said.

"We'll explain later right now we need to get her in water." Ross said. They took Kari inside their apartment and placed her in the bathtub and Ross started bending it around her.

"Start talking, what happened?" Yolei said.

"It was Selena, she got Kari's spirit." Gatomon said and none of them could believe it.

"Davis how could you let this happen?" Tai said grabbing Davis by the collar of his shirt. "What kind of boyfriend are you?"

"I was blinded and Ross was fixing my eyes, but there was nothing I could do. I hate this as much as you." Davis said.

"Ross come on get her to wake up." Tai said.

"I'm doing everything I can I learned from Katara to keep her life force from going, but until we get her spirit back she may never wake up." Ross said.

"Oh I'll get it back." Davis said as he was about to storm out, but Ken stopped him.

"Just hold on for a second Davis." Ken said.

"I can't, Selena has Kari's spirit and I'm going to get it back. I don't have time to wait." Davis said.

"But you don't have time to go looking for Selena in a big city." Ken said. "It would be like trying to find a needle in a hay stack."

"I don't care." Davis said.

"Davis I know you hate this, but we need to come up with a plan. You just got lucky finding Selena." Ross said. "If we don't have a way to find her then we won't be able to save Kari until it's too late." Davis hated it so much, but they were right.

"Selena still has to offer those spirits in the spirit world. Could she take them with her the way Davis enters it?" Sora said.

"Davis did she had the spirits with her when you faced her in the spirit world?" Cody said.

"I don't think so. That bottle she carries isn't part of her physical body." Davis said.

"Plus if she did she could have offered them there." Ken said. "Plus there were different spirits instead of her own and they couldn't follow. She would need some way to get into the spirit world with her physical body."

"But that shouldn't be possible." T.K. said.

"Then how would she plan on offering them?" Patamon said.

"Does she know something we don't?" Agumon said.

"Maybe, but not anymore." Izzy said looking at some papers. "Mr. Malisco gave me some bending history papers. He thought it would have a clue to return bending to the world or stop Selena."

"You're multitasking two problems at a time like this?" Joe said.

"Yes, but now I'm focusing on one and prodigious, turns out there are two portals that lead to the spirit world." Izzy said. "One is in the South Pole and the other is in the North Pole."

"The North Pole? Perfect we can get help from our water tribe friends up there." Ross said.

"Oh yeah there's still a tribe of water benders up there." Tai said.

"It's also the closest so we can get there sooner." Cody said.

"Great so let's form and Imperialdramon and go." Davis said.

"Davis I need to keep doing this to Kari or even if we get her spirit back we could lose her." Ross said.

"We'll have to rent a boat or something." Aquamon said.

"A boat, that will take us days. By the time we get to the North Pole harmonic convergence will be here and we'll lose Kari and a lot of other people." Davis said. "With Imperialdramon we'll get there in no time."

"Davis it's either a boat or we leave Kari's body without water and increase our chances of losing her." Ross said. Davis didn't want that, but he didn't want to wait either.

….

Selena

It was late out at night and Selena was packing up a boat.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your boat boys." Selena said as a bunch of bodies lying right behind her. "Now off to the North Pole." She held up the bottle and was practically filled with spirits. "I think I have more than enough. Soon all the power in the world will be mine." She got in the boat and headed to the North Pole.

…

The Kamiyas

Ross stayed at the Kamiyas as he continued to bend the water around Kari keeping her life force from going, but he grew tired.

"You should get some rest Ross." Tai said.

"I can't Tai, it's like an operation at a hospital. Every second counts." Ross said. Then there was a knock at the door and kept going.

"Who could that be?" Agumon said as the person continued to knock.

"Alright I'm coming." Tai said and when he opened the door it was Veemon. "Veemon what's the matter. What are you doing here?"

"It's Davis, he's gone." Veemon said.

…..

Davis

Davis was out in the middle of the ocean heading towards to the North Pole. He used his water bending to move against the water.

'I'm coming Kari don't worry.' Davis thought. He continued to push through the, but the cold air started to get to him as dark clouds started to move over him.

…

Odaiba

Tai carried Kari's body as he and Ross ran through the streets.

"Davis must have didn't want to wait to save Kari." Tai said.

"You're right no doubt he headed to the North Pole." Ross said. "How are we going to catch up to him?"

"The others are already working on it." Tai said. "They're going to try and get a boat, say it's an emergency, and at this point it kind of is."

…

Davis

Davis was caught in the middle of a storm as he was jumping over the rough water and trying to fight through, but the cold air was getting to him and could barely see straight through the dark and the rain. He saw he was going to land on a rock and used his air bending to cushion the blow and laid against it. He looked ahead and didn't see the North Pole anywhere. He didn't think there was a way out of this as he felt his body going numb.

"I'm not going to make it. I'm sorry Kari I failed." Davis said. Then in a flash of lightning Aang appeared. "Aang?"

"You haven't failed yet Davis." Aang said.

"But Selena has Kari, I've lost her. Not to mention everyone else she captured." Davis said.

"I understand, if I lost my wife Katara I don't know what I do, but you can't give up." Aang said.

"But how can I save her, I can't stand losing her. I love her." Davis said.

"You saved the world before." Korra took Aang's place.

"Korra?" Davis said.

"I know you can save this girl." Korra said.

"But if lose Kari I might as well lose my will to live." Davis said.

"Let me tell you something." Korra said. "I once faced a man named Among and I was scared of him, but when he threatened Makko, a man I loved, I knew I couldn't give up. So now you can't give up when the world needs you, when this girl needs you, and when she would never give up on you." Davis had a change in attitude.

"You're right. I can't give up, I won't give up." Davis said. He earth bend a board of stone and started bending the water into a big wave and started surfing.

"Good luck Avatar Davis." Korra said. It soon became morning and Davis was on a glacier trying to stay warm. Then he saw a ship pull up to him and a ladder was dropped down and when he looked up he saw the others.

"Davis climb on." Ken said. Davis climbed up and faced the others. He knew they would come after him eventually.

"Hey guys what about Kari's body?" Davis said.

"Ross has it doing his thing." Matt said.

"We're about a couple days from the northern water tribe. We'll meet up with them, find someone to watch Kari, and check out the portal." Tai said.

"Alright." Davis said and looked out to the ocean.

"Hey I would have done the same if I could bend all four elements since it is my sister." Tai said feeling sympathy for Davis. "We will stop Selena and get Kari back with everyone else she took." Davis nodded and was determined to make sure of that.


	7. Northern Spirit Portal

(Kari's voice) Previously Ross tries to make sure I don't lose any life force in my body. Not wanting to wait around Davis set out to the North Pole ahead of the others and was serious about stopping Selena. Meanwhile Selena is on her way to the North Pole as well.

Chapter 7: Northern Spirit Portal

The ship Davis and the others were on were heading straight for the North Pole and soon saw that the northern water tribe was just up ahead.

"Look there it is." Sora said.

"Brings back memories when Ross and Davis learned how to water bend." Yolei said.

"We're not here for a visit, we're here to make sure Selena doesn't get to the spirit portal." Davis said.

"Better signal them to let them know who we are." Izzy said.

"I got it." Davis said as he bend air, fire, and water together. Then the walls blocking the village were pulled down and they were allowed in. When they got off they met up with the chief Kai and Davis and Ross' teacher Aquaro. (AN: I didn't realize both characters had the same name in both Avatar stories.)

"Avatar Davis great to see you again." Kai said.

"Master Aquaro how's it going?" Ross said as he carried Kari's body.

"It is good to see my former students as well." Aquaro said. "But what has happened to your friend there?"

"Her spirit has been taken. We need someone to bend the water to keep her life force from going because I'm tired." Ross said.

"Here I'll take her." Aquaro said as he took Kari and carried Kari's body and carried her to a healer with Gatomon going with.

"How did this happen?" Kai said.

"It's also the reason why we're here." Davis said.

….

Selena

Selena was on her boat and docked it onto the North Pole. She grabbed the bottle of spirits and a map that led to the portal.

"It won't be long now. As soon as I get through that portal and offer those spirits all the power will be mine." Selena said. "At last all the things I worked for, all the suffering I went through, is about to come through once all that power is mine." She didn't noticed that a light in her bottle was beginning to glow.

…..

The Village

They all watched as the water benders worked to keep Kari's life force from going. Davis explained to Kai what has happened to her.

"I see so this Selena steals spirits and got your friend." Kai said.

"She's looking for a spirit portal to offer the spirits to revive Raava and Vaatu, the spirits of light and darkness." T.K. said.

"We think there might be one here in the North Pole." Matt said.

"If it is we need to figure out how to close it before Selena arrives." Ross said.

"Well actually there is a spirit portal here." Aquaro said.

"How do we find it?" Ken said.

"The northern lights are the key; you didn't think those auroras happen naturally did you?" Kai said.

"Actually I kind of did." Izzy said.

"The northern lights are shown for when the spirit portal is open and the Avatar has the power to close it." Aquaro said.

"I can close the portal?" Davis said.

"The only time it was opened or close was from the first Avatar, Avatar Wang and Avatar Korra." Aquaro said.

"However we've never gone to there because its guarded by spirits." Kai said.

"Well it's only a matter of time until Selena gets here and she has spiritual power with in her bending." Cody said.

"Yeah harmonic convergence is almost here and we have to free those spirits Selena has." Davis said.

"I'm sure you have plenty of time before then." Kai said. Davis walked over to Kari.

"I promise Kari I'm going to get you back." Davis said and grabbed her hand. Then he had a vision of Selena heading towards the portal and had a map. "Guys Selena is here and she has a map to the portal."

"How do you know that?" Joe said.

"Is that another Avatar thing?" Gomamon said.

"No, I think it was Kari." Davis said.

"Kari?" Gatomon said.

"Yeah I think her spirit is telling me where she is. Anyway we got to go, Selena is heading towards the portal right now." Davis said.

"Follow the lights and you will find the portal, but remember there are spirits there who will stop you." Kai said. The digidestine got their stuff and ran out. They traveled through the snow and followed the lights to the portal. They kept going until they actually reached it.

"It should be around here somewhere." Izzy said.

"Look over there." Matt said as they saw a geyser of light.

"That has to be it." Tai said.

"Alright all we have to do is close it and that'll ruin Selena's plan." Yolei said.

"Wait didn't Kai mention something about spirits guarding it?" Cody said. Then a little rabbit's head appeared out of the snow.

"Aw that doesn't look like a bad spirit. It's adorable." Yolei said. Then it's entire body came out of the snow as it looked like a 10ft tall werewolf. "Okay not so adorable." Two more appeared as one was a blue falcon 10ft tall and wide and a white bear with sharp claws and extra wide mouth.

"Move!" Davis shouted as they all started to run. The falcon spirit launched icicles from its wings and the bear launched a sonic shriek that blasted all of them.

"Guess these guys don't want us to go there." Ross said as he used his water bending and formed ice spikes, but the bear and rabbit pushed right through. Sora shot some wind at the falcon, but it withstood it.

"Man I never knew how tough spirits were." Sora said. Davis and Tai shot flames, but they weren't scared.

"There's nothing around for me to bend." Cody said.

"You and the others just keep heading for the portal." Davis said. They kept running while Davis, Tai, Sora, and Ross fought off the spirits. Sora and Tai shot flames and air at the falcon, but it kept flying to high. Ross launched water tentacles at the rabbit and Davis launched air and snow at the bear. The bear charged up and fired blowing Davis and the others to the portal.

"Guys are you okay?" Matt said.

"Not when we're about to be prey." Ross said as the spirits ran right towards them.

"That's it I'm not wasting any more time." Davis said as he went into the Avatar State. He had he ground open up and the bear and the rabbit fell through. Then he used his air bending to fly over the falcon and created a giant gust of wind that blew the falcon into the opening. Then he had it close and went back.

"Nice, I think." Ross said.

"I don't want to waste any more time. Let's just close the portal." Davis said.

"Problem is that you don't have a clue how." They all saw Selena came out of hiding.

"Selena!" Davis said.

"I just needed help getting through the spirits. Thank you for the help Davis because I need my full strength for when I become a light and dark bender." Selena said.

"But you still need harmonic convergence." Davis said.

"I've study astronomy my whole life and I know for a fact that the planets will be in alignment in just a couple hours. All the power will be mine" Selena said and walk through the portal.

"Tai, Sora, Cody, Ross we're going in to stop her. The rest of you stay out here in case she comes out or if anything comes around." Davis said as the five of them ran in the portal.


	8. Revival

+(Kari's voice) Previously after making it to the North Pole Davis and the others went out to find the spirit portal. After they dealt with evil spirits they caught up with Selena as they went into through the portal with harmonic convergence only a matter of time.

Chapter 8: Revival

Selena walked through the portal and she looked around the spirit world as she held up the bottle.

"Soon, soon I shall have it all." Selena said and placed her hand on the cap. "Now the only thing left to do is to open this thing up."

"By that I hope you mean set them free." She turned around to see Davis, Tai, Cody, Sora, and Ross.

"You five should have stayed back." Selena said.

"This is your last chance to free those innocent human spirits and just walk away from all of this." Cody said.

"You didn't say please." Selena said.

"Lie I even let her walk away after what she did to Kari." Davis said.

"That goes double for me." Tai said. "So enough talk let's just clobber her." Tai shot his flames, but Selena jumped back. Cody shot rocks from the ground and Ross shot icicles from the river, but Selena, but she used her fire bending to block them.

"No matter what you do I'm prepared. Now stay out of my way." Selena said as she shot her flames, but Sora created a vortex to extinguish the flames.

"I hope you got more than just little pieces of ember." Sora said.

"Ember! Tell me what you think of this." Selena said as she shot streams of fire, but Cody blocked it by creating a rock wall and Davis and Tai shot flames. However Selena sun around and bend it back. "Now that's ember."

"Then what about something like dragon breath." Davis said as he shot flames from his mouth, but Selena jumped back. Ross bend the water and froze Selena.

"I got her." Ross said.

"Not quite." Davis said as the ice already melted and she shot her flames.

"I can't be stopped. There's no way you can defeat me." Selena said.

"There's no way I'm going to give up." Davis said as he ran towards her with his fist on fire, but she blocked him. Davis saw the bottle and tried to reach for it, but she kicked him back.

"You're not taking this." Selena said as she grabbed the bottle, but it was knocked out of her hand by a blast of wind.

"Davis quick get the bottle." Sora said.

"I'm on it." Davis said as he ran towards it, but Selena shot her flames to keep him back.

"You're fight is right here." Ross said started using water as a whip, but she kept moving out of the way.

"I got it." Davis said as he grabbed the bottle, but couldn't get it opened. "Hey how do you open this thing?" Selena shot flames and knocked it out of his hand.

"That bottle is mine." Selena said as she ran for it, but Cody bend the ground and had a wall block her. Then Ross grabbed her wrist with the water.

"Give it up Selena." Ross said.

"No way." Selena said as she chopped the water off and jumped over the wall. Davis was about to grab the bottle, but Selena kicked her out of the way and grabbed it. "This belongs to me." Then the ground tossed her in the air and Sora hit her with wind having her drop the bottle.

"I got it." Tai said as he grabbed it, but Selena kicked flames towards him.

"You got to admit she's persistent." Ross said.

"We're taking those spirits back." Davis said as he launched rocks at her, but she jumped out of the way.

"Davis was right how does this thing open?" Tai said as he tried to pull the cap off. "Maybe if I twist it."

"Forget about getting it open, just smash it." Sora said.

"Right." Tai said as he was about to smash it, but Selena hit him in the back and he fell over. Selena ran over and grabbed the bottle.

"How about I open this for you?" Selena said and saw both the portals from the north and the south started to bend. "By the looks of things the planets are in almost complete alignment."

"It's now or never." Davis said as he shot flames. Tai tried to slide kick fire, but Selena jumped over. Ross formed water tentacles and tried to grab her, but she moved out of the way. Out in space the planets kept moving until they were aligned and energy flowed through all of them. Sora and Cody shot air and rocks, but she continued to move out of the way. Then the portals bend and formed an arch.

"Looks like time is up." Selena said and opened the bottle and the spirits flew out.

"Guys we got to do something." Sora said. Davis then saw one of the spirits bright pink.

"That's one Kari, we might not be able to save them, but I'm not losing her." Davis said as he tried to reach for her.

"No you don't." Selena said shooting flames to keep him back.

"My sister is not going to be part of your evil plan." Tai said as he used his flames to shoot up and grabbed Kari's spirit. "I got it."

"Take it back to Kari's body, we'll take care of Selena." Davis said. Tai nodded and headed out the portal. On the other side of portal the others saw Tai run through.

"Tai where are the others?" Agumon said.

"Explain later, but I got Kari's spirit back. I got to go." Tai said as he ran as fast as he could through the snow. Back in the spirit world the others continued to hold Selena off.

"Guys we got to keep her busy until harmonic convergence passes." Davis said.

"How long is that going to take because I don't know if we can hold her off for much longer?" Ross said. Selena continued to block their attacks but was hit by some rocks and water and knocked down.

"Stay down Selena, it's over." Davis said.

"No it's not!" Selena said with a scowl. She banged her fists together creating a ring of fire and knocked them all down. Then she launched her flames and had the spirits gather around the tree. "Since this tree was used to prison Vaatu maybe it can be used to revive him with Raava." The spirits gathered around the tree and it began to glow. Then the arch shot an energy beam at the tree. Then two pieces of energy started swirling into two giant spheres and Davis and the others knew this wasn't good.

…

The Village

The water benders continued to watch over Kari's body as Gatomon just stayed and stare. Then Tai came running in.

"I got it, I got her spirit." Tai said. He let it go and it flew right into Kari as Tai ran right by her side. Then she slowly began to wake up as Tai and Gatomon started to smile. "Kari you're awake!"

"Hi Tai. I missed you." Kari said as she hugged him and he hugged back.

…

The Spirit World

All Davis and the others could do was watch as the two spheres. Then the energy surge stopped and Raava and Vaatu were formed.

"We live again." Raava said.

"Yes, but how?" Vaatu said.

"You have me to thank." Selena said.

"No." Davis said not believing this is happening.

"Yes Davis. It's the beginning of a new era." Selena said.


	9. Balance Bender

(Kari's voice) Previously Davis and the others followed Selena into the spirit world to get the spirits back. They managed to get mine back, but all the others were offered as harmonic convergence arrived. Now Raava and Vaatu have been revived.

Chapter 9: Balance Bender

Raava and Vaatu have been revived as Davis and the others stared at amazement and astonishment and Selena was smirking.

"How is this possible?" Raava said.

"I thought we were both lost since the Avatar defeated me." Vaatu said.

"Forget about your past and focus on the future." Selena said. "You both have a new destiny that will change the world."

"What does that mean?" Raava said.

"Stay back Selena." Davis said as he shot flames at her, but she moved out of the way. "Raava I'm the Avatar, she wants to take yours and Vaatu's power for herself."

"Impossible no one can control my power." Raava said.

"Back off Davis." Selena said as she shot her flames, but he blocked them. Then he was hit by Vaatu's arm and was blown away.

"Hey what was that for?" Tai said.

"This is the guy who wants to help you." Ross said.

"The Avatar was the one who prevented me from having spirits rule the world and spread my power over the land." Vaatu said.

"Vaatu I do not believe this is the time for this." Raava said.

"I say it is." Vaatu said as he shot an energy beam, but Raava countered with her own.

"Now's my chance." Selena said as she ran between them.

"Stop her!" Cody said. They all ran towards Selena, but she powered up a giant fireball and tossed it pushing them all back. Then Selena grabbed both of the spirit and shot two streams of fire that started to surround them.

"What's happening?" Vaatu said.

"I'm losing my power." Raava said. Both energies left them and started entering Selena's body. Soon their actual bodies went into her.

"No Raava!" Davis shouted.

"She's got Vaatu too." Sora said. The energy build up around her and her body started to change. Her right half was white and blue and her left was red and black with the spirit's symbols on her chest. She had four tentacles on her back. She also had had the faces of the spirits as a crown.

"Take a good look Avatar, the world's first light and dark bender." Selena said. "I control the vary balance of Earth and the spirit world themselves. I am a balance bender."

"No this can't be." Davis said.

"It is, now I can do whatever I want to the worlds." Selena said. "Here have a peak." Selena said as she shot white lightning at them and switch to red.

"We won't let you get away with this." Ross said as be bend the water and shot a barrage of icicles, but Selena shot them down. Cody launched some rocks, but Selena smashed them with her tentacles.

"It's no use, I have all the power. More than the Avatar." Selena said as she started to slowly fly up. Sora tried shooting some air at her, but she flew out of the way.

"I can't let her do this. The Avatar has to keep balance between the spirit world and the real world." Davis said he used all four elements to attack her, but she blasted through all of them.

"Don't tell me that's all the great mighty and powerful Avatar has." Selena said. Then clouds started to circle above her and lightning struck down everywhere.

"Alright I say it's time to get out of here." Ross said as they ran out through the portal. On the other side the others waited until they came right through.

"Guys are you alright?" Yolei said.

"None of us will be if we don't do something fast." Ross said. Then Tai and Kari came in with Kari running right to Davis and kissed him.

"Kari you're back!" Davis said.

"Yeah I missed you so much." Kari said.

"Save it for later we got bigger problems." Ross said.

"I say so." Selena said as she came through the portal.

"Is that Selena?" Matt said.

"Yeah we were too late to stop her." Sora said.

"Fitting you're all here so you can see the world change. Just look and see." Selena said as her tentacle touched the portal and it launched a dome of light that covered the entire planet. Everyone in the world wondered what was happening as dark clouds covered the entire sky.

"What have you done?" Davis said.

"Spiritual energy is covering the entire world and it's even stronger since harmonic convergence is still here." Selena said. "If you're still around Davis when I get back I'll deal with you myself."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Davis said.

"I want the people of the world to know that I am now the bender of the world and I'm leaving you all here to play with these guys." Selena said. She struck her tentacles into the snow and pulled out two black armored warriors with curved swords and two white armored warriors with lances with four points sticking out of the edge.

"What the heck are those things?" Tai said.

"Boys do whatever you like with them while I'm gone." Selena said and flew away.

"No!" Davis shouted.

"Look out." Ross said as the four armored warriors attacked. "Alright let's see what you guys are made of." Ross bends the snow into water and tried to slice one of the white armors, but it didn't even pierce it. "Okay so it's something dense."

"I bet they aren't that tough." Tai said as he shot flames at one in black armor, but it didn't even slow it down as it tried to slice at him. Sora blew the other one in white armor back, but it just got back up. The other one in black tried slashing at Cody, but he kept moving out of the way.

"Too bad they're made of metal." Cody said as he tried to metal bend it. It did slow it down, but it kept moving. "Wow these things are resilent."

"I've got them." Davis said. He bends the snow under them and had the four of them frozen. He then lifted the ice and had the four of them smash together into pieces. "That takes care of them." Then Hawkmon saw one of the pieces move.

"Not quite." Hawkmon said as they brought themselves back together.

"Davis you're the only one who can stop Selena. We'll take care of these things. They're only slowing us down so Selena can do who knows what." Ross said.

"Ross is right you got to go on ahead." Sora said.

"Are you sure?" Davis said.

"It's the Avatar's job to keep the balance in the world." Cody said.

"We'll join you as soon as we can, but we know you can do this. You're the Avatar." Tai said. Davis knew they were right. He was the Avatar, he had to stop her.

"Alright, be careful and good luck." Davis said.

"Ditto." Tai said. Davis bend the air to have him fly in the air. Then he used his fire bending at full force to fly as fast as he could in the same direction Selena went in as the others prepared to fight.

….

Odaiba

People in Odaiba were getting worried as to what was happening. Then the clouds over the ocean started circling around and Selena flew down through the center. She looked around to see the world as it once was and thought about what it will be.

"People of the world, a new age for this world is about to begin." Selena said. "An age where I rule. I control the forces of light and dark themselves." She had the clouds shoot lightning and strike everywhere. "I control everything."

"Not for long." She saw Davis use his air bending and flew down beside her.

"You got here sooner than I thought." Selena said.

"I can't let you get away with this. You caused enough disturbance to both worlds, no more." Davis said.

"Well then bring it on. I will force you to go into the Avatar State and then kill you so that the Avatar will never be reborn. This is where it ends for everyone." Selena said and attacked.


	10. Ultimate Avatar Power

(Kari's voice) Previously Davis tried to stop Selena, but she took the power of Raava and Vaatu. She left four warriors to fight us while she left to take over or destroy the world. Davis managed to catch up to her and now a real final battle begins.

Chapter 10: Ultimate Avatar Power

Selena and Davis fought in the air as Selena shot lightning at him, but Davis used his air bending to move out of the way and shot flames, but she didn't seemed fazed at all as she just extinguish the flames as the people of the city watch the battle unfold.

"You're only wasting your time Avatar." Selena said.

"I will find some way to stop you. No one is meant to have power like this." Davis said. Selena wrapped her tentacle around his ankle and tossed him and then tried to blast him, but Davis formed an ice shield with the water. "Is that the only trick you know?"

"How's this?" Selena said as she shot a powerful energy beam from her crown and tried to blast him, but moved out of the way.

"Me and my big mouth." Davis said as he tried shooting water at her, but she blocked all of his attacks.

"No matter what you do, you can't defeat me. I have more power than the Avatar." Selena said. "I've study my history. From how the first Avatar became him to you. There's no way you can beat me." Selena shot her energy beam and blasted Davis to land buried under rocks.

…

The North Pole

The other digidestine continued to fight the black and white warriors Selena created. One in white armor tried striking Ross with its lance, but Ross was able to move out of the way. He had water tentacles and pull it apart, but it rebuilt itself.

"Come on what the heck does it take to bring these things down?" Ross said.

"Just keep fighting." Tai said as he shot flames at one in black, but it was able to withstood the flames. "Thought I want the answer to that myself."

"We can't give up. The sooner we get rid of these things the sooner we can go help Davis." Sora said. She shot blasts of air to push the other white warrior back, but it kept marching. The last black one went after Cody. Cody went through the portal and it followed. When it emerged on the other side Cody bend some rocks at it.

"Now that I got something to bend let's rock and roll." Cody said.

…

Odaiba

People were waiting and wondering if Davis was alright as he was still buried under the rocks. Selena knew that didn't finish him. Davis launched the rocks at her as he was in the Avatar State, but Selena blocked them.

"Perfect he's in the Avatar State. Now all that's left to do is finish him." Selena said. Davis flew up with his air bending and shot flames at her, but she flew out of the way.

"This has to stop Selena. You won't win." Davis said.

"You truly don't see what's going on right in front of you, even in the Avatar State. I have more power than the Avatar." Selena said.

"My power comes from Raava herself, I still have part of her with me. I still have a chance." Davis said as he shot some air and fire.

…

The North Pole

They continued to fight the warriors, but so far they haven't been able to bring them down. Ross was shoved down, but rolled out before the warrior could strike him.

"That's it I've had it with these things." Ross said. He bend the snow and created an opening that had the warrior fall through and then froze it. "That's one down, hopefully." One continued to strike at Sora. Then she started to spin around and formed a tornado. The warrior got caught and blew it away. In the spirit world the warrior continued to slash at Cody. Then Cody had the ground open up under him and then close it crushing the warrior inside.

"Good thing that wasn't a real human." Cody said and left the portal. Tai was fighting the last one as it tried to slice him. Tai jumped over and kicked the helmet off. Then he shot powerful flames inside the armor that had it fall apart.

"There that should do it." Tai said.

"Great so can we go now, I'm real worried about Davis." Kari said.

"We might not have Imperialdramon, but if we get on the digimon that fly we should still be able to get there." Ken said.

…

Odaiba

Davis continued to fight off Selena, but he can't seem to land a hit on her. That wasn't stopping him, he kept going. Davis created two water twisters and send them to her, but she turned them into vapor with her lightning.

"I guess you're not the listening type." Selena said. Davis kept trying by shooting flames at her and the people were cheering him on.

"Go get her kid." A man shouted as he thrust his fist and actually shot flames. Davis continued to shoot flames as Selena shot lightning. Davis charged right in at her, but she moved aside and blasted him right in the arm.

"We're not over yet are we?" Selena asked already knowing the answer as Davis held his arm. Then Selena wrapped her tentacles around his wrists and ankles than shocked him. The others were on their digimon and saw what was happening. Selena let go and Davis fell into the water.

"Davis no!" Kari shouted as they landed. Then Selena fired her energy beam at him and it looked like he was gone with Selena laughing in victory.

"At last the end of the Avatar." Selena said. Davis fell deep into the water. His spirit was surrounded by stars.

"It's no use I can't beat her. She really does have more power than the Avatar." Davis said.

"Davis you can't give up."

"That voice, Raava?" Davis said and one of the stars turned into Raava. "Raava, but how? Selena absorbed you."

"I am still within you Davis . You have not lost this fight yet." Raava said. "You can't give up, you are the Avatar."

"But how do I stop her? She has more power than the Avatar." Davis said.

"Then we shall use the ultimate power of the Avatar." Raava said. Then a giant red silhouette of Davis showed up. Davis was in between the hands and was surrounded by fire. Soon Davis was faced with all his past lives and they all entered his body. The other digidestine all faced Selena.

"You're going to pay for this you witch." Ross said as he launched water, but it didn't bother her.

"You don't really think you can beat me in a fight?" Selena said.

"As long as we can breathe we will fight." Ross said. Then Selena shot lightning and blasted them all down.

"There's nothing in this world that can defeat me." Selena said. The water shot up from the river and they saw Davis completely red. "What, how?"

"I hold the power of all the Avatars. You cannot and will not win." Davis said. He shot a massive amount of fire that blasted her. Then he had water rose from under her and hit her.

"Davis is even stronger than before." Cody said.

"Yeah look at him go." T.K. said. Selena tried blasting him, but Davis flew down near land. Then fired a barrage of stones at her. Selena tried blasting them, but there were too many and she got hit by them all. Then Davis waved his hand around and formed a tornado Selena got caught in. Then Davis flew behind and blasted her with fire to the ground.

"No I hold the powers of Raava and Vaatu, I'm unstoppable." Selena said. Then Davis flew down to her.

"Not anymore." Davis said. He placed his hands on her and both were surrounded by a geyser of light. The entire world cleared up as the light faded and both of them returned to normal and Davis moved his hands back.

"Davis!" Kari said and hugged him with him hugging back. Selena was furious and tried fire bending, but nothing came out.

"What did you do to me?" Selena said.

"I took away your bending, both of them, so you'll never be able to do this again." Davis said and walked away with Kari. Selena was not going to let him win. She pulled out a dagger.

"I can at least take you out even if the Avatar will be reborn." Selena said and was about to attack, but a white tentacle came out of the water and grabbed her. "What is this?" Davis knew what it was.

"Raava!" Davis said.

"How dare you use my power." Raava said. Then pulled her down through the water.

"She's gone." Davis said.

"Davis look at this." Veemon said. They saw everyone was bending and they were all scared or curious.

"They're all bending, but how?" Yolei said.

"This must have been Selena's doing. Bending has been brought back to life." Izzy said.

"It really has." Davis said as he looked around. He kept his promise. Davis bend and rose the ground and jumped to the top gaining everyone's attention. "Everyone I know you're all confused and scared with what you saw and what's happening to you now, but this is a good thing. Years ago we all could control four elements and called it bending. Now it's been brought back. I know you're scared, but I'm the Avatar. My friends and I can help you. A new era of bending has begun."


End file.
